


Glannithro Oneshots

by Strideshitt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: A collection of small fics focusing on everyones second favorite sports elf and his villain.





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just decided I'm a little too in love with these two and have lots of ideas that can't really be made into anything long or complete. So...

"You are stunning and I love you." Glanni practically coos from his spot on the bed, watching with a smile as his boyfriend does another situp. Íþróttaálfurinn huffs in embarassment at the praise. 

"When did you wakeup?" The hero asks. The unspoken question of "how long were you watching" fills the air. 

Glanni shrugs. "Maybe a minute or two." He grins, toothy and mischevious. "Or ten." 

The elf sighs, shaking his head with a smile. He accepts quickly it will be impossible for him to continue his morning exercises without an onslaught of praise and flirting, so instead of finishing he opts to crawl back into the warm bed by Glanni's side. It isn't the best decision he's made, nor is it the most health conscious, but Íþróttaálfurinn believes its okay to indulge yourself at least once in a while. 

Glanni almost purrs in approval, pressing himself closer to the hero's warm side under the blanket. "You know, it's a shame you put your pants back on." 

Íþróttaálfurinn laughs and shakes his head. "Not everyone can sit naked in bed all day."

"Really? You should try it some time. It's very rewarding." 

"Well, I guess I could try..."


	2. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni hates going to hospitals.

Íþróttaálfurinn had learned early on that Glanni hated doctors. He'd learned this fact before they ever started dating, although the use of the term dating was being used loosely, when he had found the other man in an alleyway after being attacked by some thugs. He had suggested going to a hospital, which Glanni responded to by literally spitting on him and stumbling away. The elf would love to say the others reaction had changed in the past few months, but that would be a lie. 

"Glanni." Íþróttaálfurinn exhaled deeply, trying to keep his patience. "You're hurt. You need to see someone-" 

"Yeah I need to see someone. Someone other than you." Glanni hissed from where he sat on the pavement. 

"You fell off a building."

"I'm basically a cat. Nine lives and shit." 

Íþróttaálfurinn pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Even dealing with small children wasn't as difficult as this man. "I'm sure you broke your leg-"

"I think it's just a sprain." 

"You still need to go to the hospital!" The elf said, voice beginning to raise in volume.

"Occupational hazard. I've had worse." Glanni said with a dismissive huff.

"At least let me look at it." 

"Alright, God, what are you my mom?" Glanni crossed his arms over his chest and leaned backwards with a small wince. 

"No. I'm your boyfriend." Íþróttaálfurinn said, crouching close to the criminal's hurt leg. Glanni snorted at the comment, but didn't respond. He watched as the elf struggle to raise the tight leather pants leg of his catsuit, wincing and inhaling sharply every few seconds. Finally after a short battle the clothes were moved enough for the hero to get a good look at the already quickly forming bruise. 

"Oh Glanni..." 

"Get on with it." The criminal seethed, looking away from the limb. "You wanted to play doctor, so play." 

Íþróttaálfurinn shot the taller man a look, although he didn't see it. He tested the leg, gently twisting, pinching, and pulling to see what earneda reaction. After a few minutes and many curses the elf leaned back with a sigh.

"So, whats the diagnonsense? Am I gonna die?" 

Íþróttaálfurinn rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childish behavior. "No you're not dying-"

"Sucks for you, huh?"

"I think you just cracked a bone. Which is still very serious. You shouldn't walk on it if you even can, and I think you should really go to a hospital." 

Glanni clicked his tongue. "Again with the doctor business?" 

"Glanni, it's serious! You could still break it." The hero said with a furrowed brow. Glanni shrugged. 

"Why do I need to go to some hospital when I already have a hot nurse to take care of me?" The criminal put on his best innocent expression, batting his eyelashes.

Íþróttaálfurinn sighed in defeat. "Next time you're going to see a real doctor."


End file.
